


All of my Love

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel spend their Christmas break in a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of my Love

“And that’s all she wrote!” Dean dropped his backpack on the floor. “Finished my last final, let winter break, begin!” he shucked his coat off, throwing it to his desk chair, but landed on the floor.

“Dean,” the gruff voice of his roommate’s sounded, eyes leaving his book to look at the discarded coat.

Rolling his eyes, Dean went to pick it up. “Dude it’s officially winter break, stop reading.”

“My reading has nothing to do with academia,” Castiel’s eyes returned to his book. “This is strictly for pleasure.”

Dean looked at the other man, propped on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, head downcast as he read, for a second. Castiel, his roommate since freshman year, someone so peculiar, if asked 3 years ago when they first met, if they’d be the best friends that they are today, Dean would’ve laughed.

Making his way to Castiel, Dean crawled onto him, sitting firmly on his lap, “For pleasure huh?” Dean inspected the cover. “Doesn’t look like there’s anything sexy about it.”

Castiel lowered his book once again, glaring at Dean, “Not that kind of pleasure Dean.”

“Then what’s the fun in that?” He grinned.

Before any words slipped out of Castiel’s mouth, Dean leaned in and sealed his own mouth over Castiel’s. Snaking his tongue out, Dean licked the seam of Cas’ lips. With a tiny groan, Castiel allowed him entrance. Dean hummed in pleasure when their tongues met.

“Wait,” Castiel pulled away. “Hang on.” Dean watched as Cas dog-eared the page he was reading, then place the book on the end table.

“You know,” Dean circled his arms around Castiel’s neck. “A normal person would’ve thrown the damn book, not really caring what happened to it during a make-out session with their boyfriend.” His fingers played with the hairs of Castiel’s nape.

“My apologies Dean, I really didn’t want to lose my place.”

Dean laughed, being used to his boyfriend’s antics. You don’t date someone for nearly 3 years without being familiar with their weird quirks and Castiel had plenty. Dean can still recall their first kiss, something very similar happened back then too. Unsuspecting, Dean fell so hard for his roommate that very day.

“It’s alright Cas,” Dean gave him a quick peck. “So are you all packed?”

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “Dean, you know I don’t like surprises.”

“C’mon Cas, we talked about this.”

“I know, but,”

“No buts. This is our first Christmas alone together. With Dad allowing Sammy to vacation with Jess’ family and Dad finally taking Bobby up on that fishing trip and your family being, well,”

“My family,” Castiel finished.

“Right, I just wanted to do something special for you. Something special for us. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Very well. I’m all packed, just as you requested.”

“Great! Let’s get a move on, then.” Dean hopped off his boyfriend’s lap, stealing one last kiss.

———

“Where are we going? Are we almost there? Have we been to this place before? Give me a hint.” Castiel asked in a rush, looking out the passenger window.

“Yes Cas, we’re almost there. Relax. You’ll like this place, promise.” Dean felt his patience run thin, they were only driving 30 minutes from campus and the amount of questions from Castiel showed just how much he really wasn’t great with surprises.

“Here put this on,” He pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

“What? Why?” Cas eyed the garment.

“What part of surprise don’t you understand?”

“I’ll still be surprised whether or not my eye sight is hindered.”

“Damn it Cas!” Dean gripped the steering wheel. “I’ll pull over and put it on you myself if I have to.”

“I’m just saying, regardless,”

“And I’m just saying I want to surprise my boyfriend, reluctant as he may be,” Dean threw the handkerchief at Castiel. “You’re always doing stuff for me, and I just,” Dean shook his head.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Dean watched as Castiel wrapped the cloth over his eyes. “There, happy?”

“Almost,” Dean brought his full attention back to the road. The remaining few minutes of the drive was made in silence.

Once Dean brought the car to a complete stop to their destination, he anticipated Castiel’s questions.

“Are we here? May I take the blindfold off now?”

“Not yet,” Dean pulled Cas’ hands away from the material. “Hang on,” Dean quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side, opening the door.

Taking Castiel’s hands, he helped his boyfriend out of the car, walking them a short distance.

“Well, we’re definitely in an area where there’s snow.”

Dean chuckled, “Like we drove soooo far where there wouldn’t be any. Keen observation.” Dean smiled fondly as Cas lightly stomped on the ground.

Standing behind Castiel, Dean took the blindfold off, grinning wider at Castiel’s gasp.

“Lake Clinton?”

Dean took a moment to watch as Cas looked at their surroundings in wonder. It was a picture perfect scene. Snow blanketing the ground, the frozen lake a few feet away from their cabin, scattered clouds dancing across the pink and orange sun setting sky.

“Yup,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, resting his chin on his shoulder. “It’s just going to be you and me hanging out in this cabin for the next few weeks.”

“That’s sounds perfect.”

“Hopefully we won’t get annoyed and kill each other during all this alone time.” Dean joked.

“Hmm, yes that could be a possibility. Luckily it doesn’t seem like there’s another cabin close by. Easier to bury your body if need be and no one will see.”

“Hey! What makes you think I won’t kill you first? You’re annoying too.”

“Dean, please. You are far more annoying than I.” Castiel smirked.

“Whatever.” Dean kind of saw Castiel’s point, a little. “Let’s get our stuff. It’s freezing out here.”

**_~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~_ **

“Hey Cas!” Dean shouted. “C’mere!”

When Castiel stood in front of him, with a smile, Dean let himself fall backwards onto the snow.

“Ow, that hurt more than I expected it to.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“I believe that’s the common misconception about snow. Snow can be soft but once it begins the process of re-freezing…”

Dean shook his head and began to move his arms and legs. “Check it out! I’m making you.” He boyishly grinned as he made a snow angel.

“Just because my namesake derives from an Angel, does not make me an angel.”

“Cas,” Dean sat up, beckoning his boyfriend to lean down. “Yes you are,” his fingers traced Castiel’s brow down to his chin. “You’re my Angel,” he kissed him.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

“Wake up sleepy head.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s naked middle, bringing his back to press against his chest.

“No. Sleep.” Castiel laced their fingers together, burrowing more into the comfort of the bed and Dean’s warmth. “You wore me out last night. I need more sleep.”

Dean’s chuckle turned into a soft moan as Cas turned over and slid one leg between his thighs.

“And it was soooo romantic,” Cas cooed. “You laid me out by the fire,” he mumbled into his neck.

“Shut up,” Dean tried to push him away.

“It was a scene straight out of a chick flick.” Cas continued to tease.

“It was not,” Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Shut up and go back to sleep,” he stroked his fingers through his boyfriend’s crazy bed hair, hugging him closer, letting Castiel’s even breathing loll him back to sleep.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

“Well, would you look at that,” Dean stood behind the couch Castiel perched himself on.

“What?” Castiel tilted his head back, looking at Dean upside down.

“A mistletoe,” Dean happily held the tiny piece of plant.

“You’ve been exceptionally cheesy these past few days, Dean.” Castiel warmly smiled.

“Eh, maybe so, but this is way better than where I originally thought of putting it.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re appalling.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyways.”

“Clearly there must me something wrong with me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah clearly.” Dean leaned down for his kiss.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

“You are a dead man Dean Winchester!” Castiel wiped the snow off his face, while Dean laughed in hysterics behind a tree.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

“Dean, that doesn’t look safe at all.”

“Cas, it’s fine,” Dean walked further back on the frozen lake.

“But it’s making a weird sound. The ice could break at any moment.”

“Do you trust me?”

“This isn’t a manmade ice skating rink Dean. I don’t think we’re meant to walk or skate…”

“Do you trust me?” Dean repeated.

“Yes, Dean. Always.”

“Then, come on,” Dean outstretched his hand. Castiel walked forwarded shakily. Right before he was about to fall, Dean grabbed his hand, helping Cas to right himself. “I got you.” Dean weaved their fingers together. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Christmas Day

“I’m really happy you brought me here, Dean.” Dean opened his eyes, contently sighing as Castiel’s fingers stroked through his hair.

They’ve been lazing around the cabin all day. The last half hour they found themselves on the couch, Castiel reading with Dean’s head on his lap, Christmas music playing softly in the background, as they basked in the warmth of the fire.

“This trip has been absolutely perfect, hasn’t it?” Dean smiled up at Cas.

“I can’t imagine what could possibly make this trip any better.” Dean closed his eyes once again when Castiel’s lips pressed against his forehead.

“Umm,” Dean worried his lip, feeling his stomach tie in knots.

“A cup of coco sounds heavenly. That’ll make it better,” Cas chuckled, squirming his way to the kitchen.

Sitting up, Dean quickly swiped his hand in the couch cushion, his now racing heart feeling reassured that the object was still there. As Castiel rustled around the kitchen, Dean thought about what he was going to say. Once Cas brought their coco, they drank silently. Turning his head, Dean watched as the orange glow of the fire danced across Cas’ features. It was now or never. Setting his cup aside, he reached behind him, retrieving the tiny present he hid.

“Cas?” Dean felt the nerves in his stomach when Castiel’s eyes locked on his. “I got you something.”

“Dean,”

“I know, I know,” He interrupted, already knowing what the other man was about to say. “We said we weren’t going to give each other gifts. But I,” He trailed off and handed the gift over.

Dean watched as Cas placed his cup down, turning to sit Indian style facing him and eyed the wrapping paper. He felt foolish for choosing paper that had tiny little angels on it.

“Angels,” Cas beamed up at him. Dean felt a little more at ease.

With precise movements, Castiel unwrapped his present, too painfully slow for Dean’s already sky rocketing nerves.

Timidly, Dean watched as Castiel inspected the black velvet box. He held his breath when the box was opened.

“Dean…” Castiel lightly ran his finger over the feather etching on the silver ring. “All of My Love D.W.” Cas read the inscription aloud.

Taking the ring, Dean picked up Castiel’s left hand, “ _Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light_ ,” Dean began. “ _To chase a feather in the wind_ ,” he placed the ring on Cas’ ring finger, running his thumb across the band.

“ _Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight, there moves a thread that has no end_.” He laced their fingers together. “ _For many hours and days that pass ever soon, the tides have caused the flame to dim_ ,” He rested their foreheads together.

“ _At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom. Is this to end or just begin?_ ” Dean cupped Castiel’s jaw with his other hand. “ _All of my love, all of my love_ ,” he brought their laced fingers to rest over his own heart. “ _All of my love to you_.”

“Dean,” Castiel raised his free hand and caressed his cheek.

“I know I’m not always great with words and I probably shouldn’t rely on a song to express my feelings but that song, it reminds me so much of you, of us, of our love and,” Dean felt the lump in his throat.

“It’s beautiful and perfect.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Castiel. I love you, more than you can ever know.”

“I love you too.” Castiel was the one to bring their lips together.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel looked down at his ring. “I wish I could give you something just as beautiful.”

“You already have. You’ve given me everything.”


End file.
